The Light Called As 'You' Finds Me
by Elly Fair
Summary: Ieyasu plans on protecting Oichi until she regain her memories back, on the other hand, Mitsunari out of the blues sign an oath of alliance to The Tokugawa. Both men have their own reasons to approach The Demon Queen, but those reasons slightly change into something more. IeyasuXOichiXMitsunari (Post game SB3: Take place after Oichi's red route story)
1. Breaking Through The Walls

_**This is my first fic out of Harry Potter fandom, I'm a little bit nervous though, but I hoped that my knowledge is wide enough and hoped you guys liked it. Just so you know, I wrote this fic based on the game not the anime, take place after Oichi's red route story. Enjoy ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA nor it's characters.**_

* * *

**Breaking**** Through The Walls**

"Lady Oichi? Are you alright?" Ieyasu's voice rang through her ears, still she was unresponsive, and kept laying down on the ground. Ieyasu nervously trying to reach her but as he about to, Oichi opened her dark eyes to see the younger dark haired man kneeling beside her, looking worried.

"Lord Happy?" Oichi spoke with her light and soft yet tired voice. Ieyasu exhaled in relieve to see the woman before him was alright. "Are you feeling alright?" Ieyasu asked, making sure that she's alright. Oichi slightly shake her head, gesturing that she's still un well. Sure is Mitigate was a man strong enough to wear her off, but now the man had lied down on the ground as if he was lifeless. Oichi have tried all her might to take down the man, only to make him collapsed.

"It's alright, if you still unwell I'll wait untill you rested," Ieyasu walked up to Mitsunari's body, "it seems that you have wear him off," Ieyasu said with a slight smirk, Oichi give no respond and keep staring blankly at the ground. "Lord Grumpy has threatened Lord Happy, Oichi has to protect Lord Happy," Oichi said, moving her head slowly at the white haired man who's still not moving. "Please, I couldn't let a maiden protect me, please let me be the one to protect you," Ieyasu said feeling a bit flattered, Oichi shake her head in disagreement, "Then, shall we protect each other?" Oichi slightly nod as a respond and Ieyasu gave her a warm smile.

"Urgh..." A grunt was heard from the white haired man who has been knocked down on the ground for a couple of hours. Ieyasu put his battle stance, getting ready to fight the man before him if he plans on attacking them. But as the man stand, it seems that he didn't plan on attacking them at all, normally he would got up quickly and drew his blade to his grasp. "Why?" The man said with sore voice, giving Ieyasu an odd expression, "Why, did you spare me? Let me live was a disgrace towards Lord Hideyoshi's name, I rather be dead than living to the likes of you. Kill me Ieyasu, that way I could die in honor in the name of Lord Hideyoshi," Mitsunari walks up toward Ieyasu, but still not on his battle stance."

"It is all over Mitsunari, I do not wish to kill you," Ieyasu said in respond while lowering his guard down but still on his battle stance. "Please, I beg of you, this is the only way shall I die in the name of Lord Hideyoshi, I couldn't disappoint him," Mitsunari dropped to his knees, cried out for Ieyasu to deceased him. "Mitsunari please-"

Oichi walks toward Mitsunari in a deadly killing aura, Mitsunari could hear his own heart beat, every time the woman took a step it gets louder, "So this is it, die in the hands of the Demon King's substitute, hmph! Fair enough," Mitsunari closed his eyes as the woman gets closer and closer, he was ready for this and he won't regret his decision. Every minutes feels like hours, how long until this woman reached him. Suddenly, Mitsunari could feel a warm touch on his forehead, and a cold yet soft hands rested on his cheeks, as he opened his eyes, to his surprise he could see the dark haired woman knelt right in front of him; kissing his forehead. Mitsunari froze, there are no single woman brave enough to approach him, moreover kissed him.

"There's no need to be sad, Lord Grumpy, you were lonely just like me that's what The White Bird once told me, but no more, Oichi is here, Lord Happy is here, you're not alone anymore," Oichi said looking expressionless at Mitsunari's surprised look. Ieyasu chuckled in amusement, this is the first time he ever saw Mitsunari being overtook by a woman, but she's no ordinary woman, with such beauty who wouldn't fall for her; a menacing beauty.

Heat spread through Mitsunari's pale face, he couldn't hide his embarrassment, "H-How dare y-you woman, looking down on me like that," his voice was shaking, this is the most humiliating moment to The Dark King Lord Mitsunari Ishida, he must admit that if he was alone in the place he'll probably chopped down all the buildings and trees there. "This time! I-I shall retreat, b-but I'll be waiting for another clash...," Mitsunari shifted his view toward Ieyasu with a menacing glare, still Ieyasu couldn't hide his amusement, "...Ieyasu." Mitsunari disappeared in a lightning speed run, leaving the two behind.

"That was something I did not see everyday," Eyes chuckled, and move his gaze to the woman before him, "Oichi, shall we also return?" Oichi gave no respond, yet turned her body to face Ieyasu, "Are you still feeling unwell?" Still no respond, but Oichi's unresponsive state never annoys him, in fact he grew to care for the woman, he knew what she have been through, and he was eager to save her.

Oichi looked up at the sky and stretch her right hand as if trying to touch the already high sun, "Will I find light? This warmth was so familiar," Oichi collapsed, just in time for Ieyasu to catch her falling. "Oichi I promised that I will lift your pains away and revived the woman I once knew, and until I could see your smile again I will stay by your side protecting you, no matter how long it will takes," Ieyasu slid his arm to the back of her knee, and held her shoulder firmly, and carry her away from the bloody battlefield to the place where she could rest assure with him protecting her.

* * *

Mitsunari arrived at The Osaka Castle along with half of his remaining soldier, it sure is a though battle with both sides give their best. Sekigahara will be the place he'll never forget, he lost to his rival, the man whom have killed his lord that he swore to slay.

But oddly, Mitsunari didn't say a single word along the way; he was quite, something his men found rather odd. Normally he would have been rampaging and yelled in furious about how useless his men was, but he didn't, and it concerns most of his men.

Entering the castle, Yoshitugu have been waiting for them all this time, "Well, well, if it isn't Mitsunari The Dark King, I thought you wouldn't make it. But I guess I was doubting you, and your pathetic men," to Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu was nothing more than a pawn to him, never he trusted the sharp tongue man whom never spoke a single truth.

"Save it Yoshitsugu, I'm not in any mood to hear your insults, right now I just want to clear my head," Mitsunari passed the man, but Yoshitsugu held his shoulder stopping him from marching any further. "I have heard about The Demon King's substitute was an ally to the Tokugawa, is that why you have lost the battle," Yoshitsugu was a dangerous man, he could see through everybody, you can't hide a single thing from him, one thing Mitsunari knew was that the man has been watching him all along, "Sure is she could be the true menace to the western army". Mitsunari rolled his eyes, but he also seem to bit interested in it, "What are you trying to say Yoshitsugu, spit it out, I ain't got all day". Yoshitsugu chuckled, finding Mitsunari seem to be interested in one of his plan, "What I'm trying to picture is that if we could convince The Demon King's substitute into serving The Western army, it would be easy to crushed the Tokugawa even all of The Eastern army's fools". Mitsunari cocked his eyebrow in interest, Yoshitsugu seem to find it quite surprising. "And how do you plan on that?"

"Please my lord leave that to me," Yoshitsugu said in a sly tone.

* * *

The moon enlighten the room through a small circle window, the breeze entered the room in a quite and calming phase. Oichi moved her body sideways trying to find a comfortable position yet she decided to get up, wearing her white yukata; that has a red flowery patterns on each sleeves and at the bottom, to venture the castle's garden.

Sitting next to a flower bed of Lilies, something was bothering her, to her those Lilies seem so familiar yet she couldn't tell, she grunt in pain for trying to revive her memories back but she couldn't, she picked up a flower and began to sing; the soft, beautiful, yet a chilling voice rhymed through the hallways; the song of a crying souls from the deepest part of hell.

"Oichi?" A voice came approaching from the dark hallways; it was Ieyasu, his face was really tired, it must be a tiring day for him. Oichi turned her head to see the man's figure; he was wearing a blue kimono and a white hakama with the Tokugawa crest carved on it. "Oichi, it's late you should rest, you have done so many today, if you didn't have enough rest you'll catch a cold". "But Oichi wears her dress, Oichi won't catch a cold". "I know, but you should rest, you must be really tired, you've collapsed twice and that concerns me."

Oichi looked at the Moon from the pond's surface and touch the moon's reflection, "It's cold". "Yes it is," Ieyasu smiled at her looking rather tired. "Oichi couldn't sleep," She looked at the man's face who's still gazing at her, and was quite startled to find the woman looked back at him. "I-I see," Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, you must have a very terrifying nightmares, if I wasn't so naïve back then, I would have save both of you. I'm just a kid who's obsessed with power, yet I couldn't protect what's important..." Ieyasu looked at Oichi eagerly and grabbed both of her hands and held it in the air, "...but I promise, I will protect you, until you regain your memories back, I-", before Ieyasu could finish his words, Oichi rubbed his hair gently, which releasing a red blush on his face as a result. "There...there...Lord Happy shouldn't be sad, smile," Ieyasu smiled at Oichi's word. "Yes, you're right, I'll definitely smile for you."

* * *

"What?!" Mitsunari's raged filled the whole room, "There's no way I bowed down to that arrogant fool, he's the man who've killed Lord Hideyoshi, and there's no way that I'll form an alliance with him, I rather be dead rather than have to join forces with him. And what is the meaning that I have to approach The Demon King's wretch doll, she's the reason of why I'm feeling weird that time and make a fool out of myself in front of Ieyasu!"

"Mitsunari...Mitsunari," Yoshitsugu shake his head in displeasure, "you just don't get it do you. Right now, The Demon King's substitute was Ieyasu's secret weapon, by now Ieyasu might have planned an invasion to the non western army to enlarged his territory, and finally wiped out the whole western army, and probably by the time comes you'll be the only one standing."

"What do you mean?" Mitsunari lift his head to see the man floating before him. "I heard that the Takeda army led by Sanada Yukimura has formed an alliance with the eastern army, and I believe that the Saica faction might be next," Yoshitsugu said with his familiar sly tone, usually used to provoke Mitsunari. Mitsunari hit the handled of his chair in rage, "Those wretched fools, how could they betray me!" Yoshitsugu moves across the room and glance at Mitsunari in a menacing glare, "That's why, I suggest that you find another pawn, a loyal and strong pawn that is..." Mitsunari lit his head towards Yoshitsugu whom floating across the room, "tame the Demon Princess and she shall be yours. She's like a sword that Ieyasu will entrust to you after you joined him. Master the sword and when she convinced enough, use it to kill it's master," Mitsunari's eyes widened; Yoshitsugu's brilliant yet cruel plan, will make Mitsunari ruled the whole nation in an instant. "Why don't you seduce her, I thought that was your job". "But won't it be fun, if we use the king instead of the pawn, you'll regain more profits," Yoshitsugu looked at Mitsunari in interest, it seems that he won't decline the plan, in fact he's willing to participate in it.

Yoshitsugu was about to leave the room before Mitsunari stopped him, "Yoshitsugu!" Yoshitsugu turned around to face his so-called lord, if that really is what he thought off, "The Demon King's substitute who is she?" Yoshitsugu cocked his eyebrow in interest as a grimace was drawn on his wrapped up face. "As you know her name is Lady Oichi you might as well start to address her name by now, she's the younger sister of the late Demon King Oda Nobunaga and the lone survivor from the incident of Honno-Ji, but many says that she was actually a demon bring back from the deepest part of hell to avenge her brother's death," Yoshitsugu explained. "What a non-sense, a demon?" Mitsunari said in respond feeling rather ridiculous. "It is a non-sense doesn't it?" Yoshitsugu replied in his sly tone.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know, on how to tame the demon. And by the time, why don't you learn of what is being polite means, and fix that attitude of yours," Mitsunari glared at him but couldn't find any objections, no matter how worse things will get, Mitsunari won't back down and will put an end to Ieyasu's life. But why is he feeling so uneasy, he doesn't like to talk to any person, and now he has to convince a woman in every way, somehow it made him feel nervous. But on the other side, Yoshitsugu has observed something, and planned to use his observation to gain his own profits.

_**Okay so what do you think? I know it's still a sho**__**rt chapter, but I'll expand it on the next chapter, somehow. Just so you know let me know what you guys think on this first chapter, and I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, since I'm also learning. Your reviews means a lot to me, and also tell me which pair you like better Ieyasu X Oichi or Mitsunari X Oichi.**_

_**And has anyone notice anything about the fic's title? It was similar to the english translation lyric from Kingdom Heart's theme song 'Hikari'**_


	2. The Unexpected Alliance

_**I can't wait but to continue this chapter, I've been picturing each scenes and can't help but continue it, so I continue it anyway ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA nor it's characters.**_

* * *

**The Unexpected Alliance**

"Oichi!" A high spirited and girlish voice shrieks throughout the room, Tsuruhime ran around the hallway to find a certain dark haired woman she long to see. And there she was sitting across the garden, singing restlessly with her eyes stares blankly at the flowers. The girl didn't hesitate, she jumped at the woman and hugged her tightly; like sisters who's long to meet each other and they finally met, Tsuruhime squealed happily until she finally release the older woman.

A faint smile was drawn on Oichi's pale face, "Why hello there white bird". Tsuruhime grinned cheerfully at her, "I really missed you Oichi, I was so happy to hear that you're alright and well under Tokugawa Ieyasu's protection," Tsuruhime's grin got wider, she took Oichi's right hand and handed her something from her pocket; it was a pink flower hairpin, "I have the same one," she said pointing at a similar hairpin on her hair,"...a little souvenir from Noshima," Tsuruhime's smile didn't left her cute face, "...here I put it on," Tsuruhime slid the hairpin onto Oichi's bangs making her left side face shows radiantly, "Ah...it suits you perfectly Oichi, there's no man could stand your beauty."

The two sat in silence, until Tsuruhime noticed her true intention of coming, "Oh yeah, I forgot!" She said while hitting her head gently, "...I was invited by Ieyasu, we'll have a banquet tonight, to celebrate the Eastern Army's victory against The Western Army. And by that means, I have to help you getting dress for the banquet". "Banquet? Oichi have to wear beautiful dress?" Oichi said, still in her tired and calm tone. "Yeah, so c'mon we don't wanna look shabby in front of the people right?" Tsuruhime grabbed Oichi's hand and asked her to lead the way to her room.

It wasn't far from the garden, they just need to trace along the hallway and turned right, the room was right in the corner of the hallway. "So this is your room?" Tsuruhime asked but found no respond from the woman she asked, "...it's really nice here, I feel like taking a nap already," Tsuruhime jumped to Oichi's bed and squealed in happiness, "but there's no time for nap, we need to find you a beautiful dress," Tsuruhime starts digging Oichi's closet, trying to find a perfect dress for the banquet. "Wow, Ieyasu sure is considerable toward looks. I mean, look at this pile of beautiful kimonos, I might have sell a ship just to get one of this," again, Tsuruhime continued her search, "Oichi why don't you pick one, I mean it'll be rude of me if I forced a dress on you," In an instant, Oichi began to search around her closet, and bring out a bright pink kimono with a picture of cranes at the bottom, "...for you". Tsuruhime was surprised, she couldn't really believe that Oichi just gave it away, "you said you want one, this one is beautiful, you will look good on it white bird". Tsuruhime blushed at Oichi's compliment, "No, I couldn't possibly wear it," Tsuruhime back away, shaking her head, but Oichi insist her on wearing the kimono putting a sad face still gripping the kimono tightly, and so she surrendered, "Fine...fine I'll wear 'em, If! You wear this one," Tsuruhime picked a white kimono with a colorful flowery pattern on each sleeves, Oichi nod with a faint smile of agreement.

* * *

The room has filled with generals from different factions, the whole room buzzed with the crowds excitement. "So do you have any plans to expand The Easter territory?" A man with an eye patch on his left eye asked.

"Well, as best as I could, I will try to negotiate, but if they plan on an attack then we have to make a stand, but we can't force an alliance to them, in fact we were offering a protection to them, it is their decision, Masamune", Ieyasu replied to the man. "I see, is that what you told this guy, until he give in?" Masamune was referring to the man across from him. "What, did you say?! I joined him because I thought it was the right thing to do! And I bet lord Shingen wouldn't mind," said the brunette man, Masamune was referring to, in rage. "Wow...relax Yukimura, I didn't mean to say that you joined him because his sweet talk,"Masamune chuckled and so was followed by the whole room, while the brunette man called Yukimura pout his face out of annoyance. Again the room was filled with the crowds voice.

"Boys..." Tsuruhime peek from outside inside the room, give a look of annoyance. She could never understand men, but it doesn't mean that she hated them, "...awww I can't find my Twilight Ninja". Oichi rubbed Tsuruhime's hair to comfort her, "Yeah! I shouldn't be sad, we already dressed so beautifully, it's a waste if we can't steal 1 or 2 men's heart. So let's do our best!" Tsuruhime clench her fist in the air rather excitedly, and grabbed Oichi's hand to enter the room.

As both Tsuruhime and Oichi entered the room, all the random conversations, laughters, and cheers suddenly stopped, each eyes eyed them in amazement. The two girls decided to sit on an empty space next to Ieyasu, "So, what do you think? Beautiful isn't she?" As they sat Tsuruhime whispered on Ieyasu's ear, though Ieyasu gave no respond, instead he kept on gazing at Oichi with amazement. "Oichi?" Yukimura's voice broke the whole awkward atmosphere, "it is you! So what I heard was true, that you live inside Ieyasu's fortress, I'm so glad to know that you're alright," Yukimura grabbed both Oichi's hand and wrapped them in his as he smiled at the woman, the other men seem to look at them with annoyance, even Ieyasu himself.

"Don't go touching a maiden's hand so casually," Tsuruhime suddenly slapped Yukimura's hand so that it'll separate from Oichi's, while the other men seem to agree on Tsuruhime's action. Ieyasu clear his throat to introduce or reintroduce Oichi to the guests, "As you know, this is Oichi, Lord Nobunaga's younger sister, and she was the lone survivor on the incident at Honnou-Ji, months ago she payed me a visit, even she aid me on my battle, and...she also the reason I was able to be here today," Ieyasu gazed at Oichi before he gave her a sad look, "... But I'm afraid that Lady Oichi has lost her memories of the past," all the crowds gasp in surprise, Oichi has been quiet and didn't say a single word. Most of the crowds wanted to know what happened, but what good would it do since she doesn't remember a thing, even herself might no want to remember her tragic past, where she lost the ones she loved.

"T-The D-Dark King! His here!" One of the guards suddenly burst inside the crowd. The guests starts buzzling again of 'what was the dark king doing here'. "Mitsunari? What intention does he have to came all along this way?" Ieyasu questioned to himself. "Who knows? But whatever his doing, he picked the wrong time," Masamune stands to getting ready to welcomed the dark king, "Kojuro, get ready". "Yes, my lord," Katakura Kojuro; Masamune's most trusted companion, has always ready to protect his lord. "Sasuke, do you think that The Dark King went all the way to after me?" Yukimura stands getting ready for a fight, asking to his ninja companion; Sarutobi Sasuke. "Well, I wouldn't said 'yes' but I'm sure he came with a reason," Sasuke replied while flexing all his muscles. All the guests stands to leave the room, to protect The Tokugawa fortress, since it will be a battlefield just by a count of minutes, that is what they thought of. "Thank you my friends, for I'm in your debt," Ieyasu said his gratitude, as the guests starts leaving the room and gathered in the central garrison.

"Oichi we also better get ready," Tsuruhime said while taking Oichi's hand, as they about to leave the room, Ieyasu stopped them. "Wait, the two of you better wait here patiently," Ieyasu suggest. "No way, you guys could fight, why can't we?" Tsuruhime demanded. "Because you two will make me worried, I couldn't fight well if I'm worrying over you," Ieyasu explained. "Well, you don't have to! I'm capable of handling anything, and so is Oichi". Again Ieyasu stopped them and gave them a sad expression, "That is what I'm concerned of. For the time being, I don't want to see her fighting, I want her to rest," Oichi reached out for Ieyasu's cheek and rubbed it with her skin, for some reason Ieyasu could feel an electricity run through all of his body as they skin touched, he could feel her cold, skinny, and soft skin, yet to him it was a warm and sweet touch. "Go, Oichi will stay here, White Bird will stay here with Oichi," Oichi release her touch, Ieyasu could feel a slight disappointment in his heart. "Fine, if Oichi said so, then I'll stay here with her," Tsuruhime said while moving both of her hands to her hip, "...there's no way that Mitsunari could win against all of you, but be careful 'kay!" Tsuruhime gently hit her hand to Ieyasu's shoulder as he chuckled. "I will," Ieyasu replied to Tsuruhime's statement. Tsuruhime hurriedly pull Oichi's hand and retreat back to Oichi's room. As they disappeared from Ieyasu's sight, he put his hand on his chest, feeling the fast heartbeat that he never felt except in the battlefield, he clenched his fist and walks away to joined the others.

* * *

"So, how does it look?" Mitsunari asked to one of his mercenary. "It appears they outnumbered us, many great territory leaders gathered there, as I heard Tokugawa Ieyasu is having a banquet this evening". "Tsk, why at this time?! Fine whatever, the least this will be the last time I'll humiliate myself in front of that fool."

The Cliffs of Mikatagahara was quite a dangerous site of battlefield, and now both The Eastern Army and The Toyotomi Army gathered, still finding what's the true intentions they have, but to Mitsunari it won't be an easy alliance plan.

"My Lord if we fight them, there's no chance of winning against that much of an army," again one of Mitsunari's mercenary spoke. "Do you think I can't see that!" Mitsunari spoke in rage. Mitsunari also knows the capability of his men, and there's no way he'll win against the whole Easter Army, even though not actually all of them. "Mitsunari...don't you know what forming an alliance actually means, I thought you already learned them," Yoshitsugu suddenly appeared amongst the soldiers, "...it means no bloodshed, it'll only be a waste, I pitied your already pathetic soldiers". Mitsunari eyed him coldly, but that's normal since it's not his nature to form any alliance to anyone in fact people will be begging for his aid, "So what's your idea?" Yoshitsugu only exhaled in annoyance and disappeared into tin air.

* * *

"My lord, I saw Otani Yoshitsugu heading this way," one of Ieyasu's men reports. "Does he plan on an attack?" Ieyasu asked. "We still haven't confirmed that," he replied. "Very well, you may return back to your post," Ieyasu ordered.

Ieyasu waited patiently, since he also finds it odd for Mitsunari came and attack him when all of the other leaders also gathered there. Masamune suddenly entered Ieyasu's chamber along with Kojuro, "Yoshitsuge, he wants to talk to you". "Speak? To me?"

Not long, Yoshitsugu entered the room along with another two men from The Toyotomi army. "Good evening Ieyasu," he greeted rather arrogantly. "Evening Yoshitsugu, may I asked of what is your occurrence on stepping foot on my territory? Or does Mitsunari have some other explanation on this almost-like suicide mission?". Hearing this Yoshitsugu laugh, rather than entertaining, his laughter was quite frightening, "First of all, my occurrence here wasn't to attack your territory and even lord Mitsunari himself". Ieyasu felt a bit odd, it's something unexpected coming from Mitsunari, what is his intention of coming if it isn't to invade the fortress, "Then, what intention does he have of coming all the way here?". "My lord is like to form an oath of alliance to The Tokugawa," Yoshitsugu answered. Ieyasu seem rather surprised, he understood if Mitsunari doesn't want to have anything to do with him, but forming an alliance it's something beyond expected, he thought that Mitsunari will never forgive him, or is it just a simple alliance to form a strong an one nation, "Is it true? Well, i-it's not like I'm doubting Mitsunari's humble offering or anything". Again Yoshitsugu laugh, to Ieyasu he was used to hear Yoshitsugu's frightening laugh, but shall anyone ever heard it than that person might have shake his body furiously, "I can assure you that, Tokugawa Ieyasu."

* * *

"Oichi!" Tsuruhime suddenly burst inside the room, "Mitsunari wasn't planning on attacking the fotress! He wants to form an alliance," Oichi turned her face to see the girl, "Wow, I can't believe that he actually surrendered". "Lord Grumpy is here to be friends with Lord Happy?" Oichi asked bluntly. "Well you could say it that way, but I guess not literally, more to a politics intention I guess."

"Lord Happy and Lord Grumpy are now friends," Oichi said while smiling sweetly, any man would have fallen for her bewitching smile. "Are you happy Oichi?" Tsuruhime asked with a wide grin, which Oichi nod slightly as an answer. "Hey, Oichi do you ever liked someone before?" Tsuruhime asked bluntly "You know a man". "Brother and Ranmaru," Oichi answered absent mindedly. "No, no not your family, but someone else," Tsuruhime corrected. "The sun..." Oichi's answer was more like a statement rather than answer.

"The sun?"

"He's warm and bright, gentle but fierce"

"Awww...who is he? So Oichi does have someone in her heart, why that wasn't odd I mean you're beautiful, in fact it will be odd if you doesn't have anyone in mind, so who is he?"

"I-I don't know," Oichi felt a pain in her head, she don't know who it was, but for sure she know that she loved him. "I-I'm sorry, please don't push yourself, I forgot that you've lost your memories, I've shouldn't asked," Tsuruhime cried of feeling guilty. "There...there," Oichi wiped Tsuruhime's tears and hugged her tightly. Tsuruhime chuckled and back to her lively personality, "Then, do you have someone in mind now?" Tsuruhime asked again, and Oichi slightly nod as an answer. "Who is it?" Tsuruhime asked eagerly."Lord Happy...Lord Grumpy...I have to see them," Oichi suddenly dashed out of her room. Tsuruhime yelled at her to stop, but she didn't listen.

* * *

Mitsunari entered the chamber in a dangerous phase, but doesn't seem to plan on an attack, as he stood in front of Ieyasu he grasp his sword, Ieyasu's getting ready if ever he plans on attacking him, but he only grasp it tightly. "I like to form an alliance with The Tokugawa and swore an oath to protect and be one," Mitsunari finally spoke, "...but on one term," Ieyasu finds it weird, since Mitsunari was the one who wished for an alliance but why is he the one who gave him the stipulation, but it's better to listen about it, a strong ally such as The Toyotomi Army shouldn't go to waist, but if the stipulation brings him to a disadvantage, he had no other choice but to decline which also means declaring a war against him again.

"And what could it may be?" Ieyasu asked a bit unsure.

Oichi suddenly burst inside, looking rather blankly at the two, deep down she was glad that Tsuruhime's words might be true, "Lord Happy...Lord Grumpy...," Mitsunari walks toward Oichi and took her hand. "My stipulation is that I take Oichi with me."

"What?!" Ieyasu was surprised by Mitsunari's stipulation, why would Mitsunari wants anything to do with Oichi, he even despised her for being the Demon King's substitute, he doesn't have the rights to take her away, and Ieyasu doesn't want anyone to take her away, that's what his agony told him. "No! I won't allow you to take her away," Ieyasu took Oichi's hand, and pull her into his arms, "... as I recall you despised her because she's the Demon King's substitute, what is your intention of taking her away from me."

"Well, my purpose wasn't important, and if you want our territory to be one, then you have to hand her to me," Mitsunari demanded and pull Oichi's hand to his side. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't allow it," again Ieyasu pulled Oichi to his side. "And why is that? If it's protecting her, then I'm more than capable of doing so," Mitsunari pulled again. "No, it was more than just protecting," Ieyasu pulled again, and so an on.

"Stop it! Oichi is not a doll!" Tsuruhime yelled and dashed inside to Oichi's aid and separate both men from her, "...can't you see, Oichi is a person, she wants to be loved and not fight over as if she's a thing!" Tsuruhime held Oichi tightly, not letting neither of the men approach her, "hmmm...why don't we settle it this way. To prevent any bloodshed between The Tokugawa and The Toyotomi army. You, Ieyasu will fulfill Mitsunari's stipulation..." Mitsunari smirk at Tsuruhime's suggestion, "...but! Half of it."

"What?!" Mitsunari burst out. "What do you mean?" Ieyasu asked, demanding an explanation. "Split her time, one week she stays here, and the next week at Mitsunari's and so and on," Tsuruhime explained, the whole entire plan wasn't completely bad, it was actually quite fair. But still, both men have their own objection, but find no way to explained them, "...what do you think Oichi?" Oichi nod as an answer, Ieyasu couldn't believe that Oichi is actually agreeing to this, then he have no other choice but to agree as well. But deep down he wondered, what intention does he have, that he wanted Oichi that badly, and the thought of it concerns him.

"Oichi are you sure about this?" Ieyasu approach Oichi and asked her softly. "If this will make Lord Happy and Lord Grumpy be friends, then Oichi doesn't mind," Ieyasu was surprised by her answer, he acknowledge her that she concerns him as much as he did. Mitsunari also surprised as much as Ieyasu, there's no woman who ever concerns him that way, but why is this particular dark haired beauty worries over someone like him.

"Then, it's settled, from here and on, The Toyotomi Army will be a part to The Eastern Army."

* * *

_**Well, the least I increased them a bit, haha ^^**__**. Thanks for everyone who's been adding this story to your favorite and alert, and left a reviews I appreciate them so much. and this is a reply for the recent reviewers:**_

_**Nadya : haha thank's ^^ and yeah I also hate Yoshitsugu A LOT, by the way stay tuned for the next chapter kay! IeyasuXOichi nice *wink**_

_**Red Okra : Yeah, I also think that'll be odd for Mitsunari *poor him, but sure they'll find a way to interact with each other. Even so, Mitsunari have to be patient with her and acknowledge her condition. IeyasuXOichiXMitsunari **_**\(^o^)/ **


	3. Intentions Of The Hearts

_**I'm back, as fast as I could! **__** Can't wait to write more of this IeyasuXOichiXMitsunari fiction. I want to say thank you for adding this story to your favorite and alert. I really appreciate them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA nor it's characters.**_

* * *

**Intentions Of The Hearts**

The time stroke mid-day, as Ieyasu circled around his chamber in confusion. For once, he felt this much of a pain in his chest, he couldn't figured what it is, but he believed that it has something to do with a particular dark haired woman.

"I wonder, when are you going to stop doing that," a figure appeared at the door of Ieyasu's chamber. It appears to be Masamune leaning against the wall, and as usual Kojuro accompanied him at the back; sometimes it makes him wonder, what is it that the man looked up from Masamune, but he bet that it was something that no one could unfold; a bond created by time.

Ieyasu turned to both men, and try to regain his composure, at this time, he kind of look a mess in some way,"Masamune? You still haven't left?"

"Yeah, thought we could discuss about how to pleased the Saica's hard headed leader," Masamune entered the dim lighted room to see his comrade's face and state clearly, "though, I thought it's not the best time to talk about it, seemed like you have something more important in that head of yours". No, he can't let his comrades know how pathetic he was now, it could ruin his whole reputation, "No, it's nothing, I-I was just wondering about Mitsunari". "He does seem to suspicious, well whatever it is that he wanted from that woman I gotta say it's non of my business."

But Ieyasu still haven't convinced. Even so, to him no, Oichi is his top priority, and he can't let anything come to harm her. But could he trust Mitsunari's so-called protection, he had to give him a chance,"Yeah, you might have a point, Masamune. So, about Magoichi?"

"Oh yeah...why don't you pay her a visit by the end of the week, maybe she'll changed her mind. No matter how strong the Saica faction are, they still need protection from the big one," Masamune took a last glance at Ieyasu before he left, "I still think it's a bad idea to hand her to Mitsunari, no matter how tamed she already are, she's still the Demon King's sister." Ieyasu felt an ache in his heart. Masamune was right, no matter what Oichi still needs a long time rehabilitation, and could he actually trusted Mitsunari to spare that task for him?

* * *

As usual Oichi sat in the garden's terrace singing along all by herself. "Oichi?" Ieyasu's voice rhymed across the hallway, but as always Oichi gave no respond. Ieyasu decided to sit next to her and listen to her voice. For someone who already used to hear a soft lifeless voice, will think that her voice was bewitchingly beautiful, while for someone who haven't used to it will probably ran away in fear.

"Oichi are you sure about going to Mitsunari's place? Because if you don't really want to go, I'm totally against it," Ieyasu said while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Still, Oichi gave no respond, and it concerns him, "...well, that's because I thought you hated him, and-" Ieyasu couldn't finish his words, he felt a lot more nervous when he thought about where this conversation's going to.

A long silence fell between the two. Suddenly Oichi took Ieyasu's right hand and put something in it. When Ieyasu opened it, he felt confused; it was a Lily. "It will make Lord Happy feel better," Ieyasu gasped at Oichi's words. She seemed like she didn't listen nor hear what he was saying, but she actually hear them and listen to them, it's just that she doesn't know what to do, because she couldn't do anything, not when her mind was in a mess.

"I promise, I'll figure out a way to revive your memories," Ieyasu took both of Oichi's hand, and embrace her tightly, "...until that time please don't leave, stay with me. I know my intention of you was childish and selfish, but is it wrong if I want to have you all to myself?"

Ieyasu feel the need to leaned in closer, since Oichi didn't resist his movement, he put Oichi onto his lap until Oichi's silk peach yukata lifted until above her knees, showing her thin milky white skinned calves, and as Ieyasu's hand accidentally brushed against it, he could feel the soft texture of her skin. Ieyasu gazed at Oichi's menacing dark purple eyes, as she also gazed back into his. He moved to her closer until their faces only inches away, he could feel her warm and steady breath, he could also feel her steady heartbeat, which he was confused about. How could her heartbeat felt so steady? while both his breathing and heartbeat was so fast and uncontrolled; just like in the battlefield. Their lips almost touch, but Oichi suddenly looked down almost like avoiding, "Even if Oichi was not around, Oichi will always stay in here," she said pointing at Ieyasu's chest.

Ieyasu felt the guilt for making Oichi felt uncomfortable and released her, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Ieyasu said while covering his reddened face with his left hand. Oichi unfold Ieyasu's right hand which still holding the lily she gave, "Someone in the past gave Oichi this. Every time Oichi felt sad, the flower calmed Oichi. Did it calmed Lord Happy?"

Ieyasu gazed at her and smiled warmly, "It surely is," he replied as Oichi returned his smile.

* * *

"The Demon Queen should be here by the end of the week, same time when Ieyasu will visit the Saica Stronghold, and I could guarantee that their leader was going to be pleased by his performance," Yoshitsugu said with a slight annoyance. Mitsunari grip the balcony handled tightly, he was in rage, but couldn't let it out in words.

"When I get my hands on that doll, I'll destroy Tokugawa Ieyasu for good," he said, while clenching his fist tightly. "Then you better start to think of a way to seduce her into trusting you," again Yoshitsugu said in annoyance. "How?! If I know how, I wouldn't be so depressed over it!" Hearing that Yoshitsugu began to leave him be, "...you're a grown man, you'll know what to do," hearing Yoshitsugu's last words, Mitsunari frowned doesn't know what he meant.

"What was that all about?" Mitsunari exhaled in desperation, why is it that he has to be the one to seduce a woman, it's not his nature and he doesn't even know how to start a conversation. Such anti-social person like himself would thought that it would be impossible, especially talking to a woman who's been making his head a mess. That scene always haunted his mind, how dare he let himself being looked down by a mere woman, what's more let her kissed him. The thought of the scene always made him felt weird; his heartbeat increased, his stomach felt sore, and he felt a slight pain in his chest. It sickened him a lot. But it also made him somewhat excited, and to him that's the most disgusting part. He lift his head and looked up at the glimmering moonlight, it calms him down, her name rhyme once again in his mind, "Oichi..."

* * *

"Has everything set?" Ieyasu spoke to on of his servant who's in charge of Oichi's belongings. "Everything's set my Lord," his servant replied. "Good, um...where's the Lady?" Ieyasu asked. "I believed she's in the garden, my Lord." Ieyasu hurriedly walks toward the garden.

Oichi was sitting there, she didn't sing as usual, just sit there and stared blankly at the pond. "Oichi," Ieyasu called for her. Oichi turned her head to see him as she smiled at him, he could feel his whole face burned, he knew his face has turned red, so he put on his hood and sat beside her. "Ummm...is everything set? I mean, are you ready?" He asked nervously. "Yes," Ieyasu's heart skip a beat, he didn't expect her to answer him, since she never does, and hearing her voice will only make his heart beats furiously. "I-I see," Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head nervously, "ummm...be careful, should anything happen, please let me know. It's not that I don't trust Mitsunari, it's just that...I...um...worried about you," Ieyasu buried his face behind his hood, beneath it, all of his face was burned up he couldn't hold his embarrassment.

Hearing that Oichi pat Ieyasu's head gently, "Oichi is fine, Lord Grumpy can't hurt Oichi," Ieyasu smiled hearing her statement and kissed the back of her hand.

"My lord, the carriage for the lady has arrived," suddenly Ieyasu'a servant came from the hallway breaking the atmosphere around the two. Startled, Ieyasu hurriedly released Oichi's hand nervously, "Ummm...sure," Ieyasu quickly stands up and held out his hand to help Oichi stands. Both Ieyasu walks toward the front gate, where The Toyotomi servants is waiting.

Ieyasu gazed at Oichi in a sad expression, honestly he doesn't want her to go, but in the sake of peace between The Tokugawa and The Toyotomi, he has to fulfill Mitsunari's stipulation, which himself ot sure of why. "Oichi," Oichi looked up at the man beside her, "...be careful," Oichi slightly nod and entered the carriage. As the carriage about to left Oichi waved at Ieyasu with an innocent smile, just like a little girl saying a goodbye to her father, and Ieyasu returned her wave. As the carriage left from his sight, his already pierced heart was pierced even more painfully.

* * *

The trip felt like it took forever, well to the Toyotomi servants that is. Oichi's voice made them shivered, all they think about was to get the horses ran as fast as they could, since Oichi creep them out. Not long, the carriage arrived at the Osaka Castle; the dark aura surrounds it, makes Oichi somewhat refreshed, since Mikatagahara is quite a desolated place.

The carriage stopped in front of the front gate. There, a familiar figure awaits her; Yoshitsugu along with his familiar sly smirk. "Ah...isn't this the famous lady Oichi, your beauty is surely far more undeniable than what I've heard, no wonder that my lord was very pleased to have you here. I'm Otani Yoshitsugu, and I'm the one who's in charge for escorting you to your room this evening." Yoshitsugu lightly took Oichi's hand to help her get off of the carriage, "My lord will be joining you as you arrived in your room, and please understood my lord's behavior in the past as he would like to use this opportunity to humbly apologize to you milady." Oichi gave no respond, but it seems like Yoshitsugu doesn't seem annoyed at all, in fact he doesn't wish for Oichi to talk back at him, since it will annoys him.

The room was quite far from the entrance, it took them six stairs to reach it, but of course Oichi used her dark hands to help her climb the stairs. "I'm truly sorry milady, it must be tiring for you to walk all the way here. While you wait for my lord to join you, why don't you refreshed yourself with a nice warm bath inside," Yoshitsugu suggest while leading Oichi inside the room, "...please make yourself at home, and if you need anything, please bring them up to lord Mitsunari. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," Yoshitsugu chuckled and left the dim lighted room, which only Oichi who's occupying it.

She look around across the room; it's quite big but also dark, and it pleased her. Feeling quite comfortable, Oichi took Yoshitsugu's advice and entered the bathroom to refreshed herself and took a warm bath.

* * *

"I told you, I'm not interested in her! And I don't want to talk alone with her!" Mitsunari yelled angrily while walking from side to side of his chamber. "Mitsunari, I already told you before. And please Mitsunari don't act like a child you're grown man, don't ask me what to do," Yoshitsugu seemed pretty annoyed with Mitsunari's childish act, who can't even start a conversation with a person.

"Yoshitsugu I didn't wish for this!"

"But there's no other way, Mitsunari. Do you want to overrun the Tokugawa and wiped the whole Eastern Army or not?"

"I want to but-"

"Then, stop acting like a baby and seduce her, she's a woman and a pretty good listener. I'm sure you'll find a way to communicate with her. Now go in there, and show her a good time, make her one of us

"Okay, Fine!" Mitsunari grabbed the door handled and opened it furiously. He was mad, angry, and was cursing everyone who had made him into this kind of situation. The whole rage inside of him was boiling up, but somehow everything cooled down as he entered the room.

Oichi was sitting across the room, backing the door. She was half-naked with her yukata half putted on, showing her still wet back and legs after taking a bath, with the moonlight shined across her porcelain white skin and dark hair. Mitsunari's face burned, he hurriedly try to leave the room, but he can't open the door; it was lock, "Yoshitsugu...you'll pay for this," Mitsunari cursed quietly, but surely angry.

"Lord Grumpy?" Hearing that almost made Mitsunari jolt to death, but he was quite startled. He dared himself to look at the figure behind him, and he was relieved at the sight; Oichi have fully dressed. He was relieved, but also find it awkward for the two. He approached her and sit on the bed, while Oichi stays on the floor. It was silent for a moment, until Mitsunari's exhale broke the silence, "Don't just sit there, say something at least," even so, Oichi gave no response, and it annoys him and also made him nervous, "Ummm...so how's your trip?" Mitsunari tried to make a conversation, but again Oichi didn't bother to answer, she kept gazing at the moon, looking quite in piece. But not to Mitsunari, his eyebrow twitch in annoyance, since Oichi ignored what he was saying, and to him that's a humiliation. Even so, he have to keep himself together and not try to ruin everything, or he'll destroy the one chance he could overthrown Ieyasu. "Listen, you don't have to look at me, but just listen to me," he exhaled to calm himself down, "...I can't do this, since I was forced into. And I'm not good at talking to anyone, moreover a woman like you. So I also need you to help me out, so at least say something," he said desperately, while covering his face with both of his hands.

"The garden..." Oichi suddenly spoke. "Huh?" Mitsunari lift his head to see the woman. "The garden," Oichi repeated. "Garden? You wanted to go to the garden?" Mitsunari asked making sure, and Oichi nod as an answer. "Y-Yeah sure, t-there's a garden downstairs. I-I'll take you there. But the door was locked, thank's a lot Yoshitsugu." Oichi walks toward the door and try to opened it, but couldn't. So she used her dark hands to unlock the door from outside. Mitsunari was quite surprised and relieved, since now he know that he doesn't have to spent the night with Oichi.

Both Mitsunari and Oichi went downstairs for the garden, it was at the outside of the building, though not as big as in the Tokugawa fortress. Oichi starts searching around, while Mitsunari sat down on the terrace. As Oichi searches, she couldn't find her favorite flower and was quite upset. Seeing Oichi's sad face Mitsunari became curious and approached her, "What's the matter?" He asked. "Lily," Oichi simply replied. But the least, Mitsunari knew what she meant, "Oh, please don't be such a baby...fine, I'll help you look," Mitsunari said with an annoyed tone, though he actually wasn't, and he also began to search around.

Not long after, Mitsunari finally found it, though he thinks he'll never find it. He picked it up and gave it to Oichi who's standing not far from him, "Here, a Lily." Oichi took and gazed at it, and smiled, "thank you," Oichi said with her soft tone. His heart was pounding, hearing her gratitude. No one has ever thank him, because he never helped anyone. And no one has ever helped him, because he never thank anyone. Yet, standing in front of him a woman he despised so much, said her gratitude to him, just for helping her look for a flower, somehow he felt like all his troubles has left him. "Y-Yeah your, um...welcome," Mitsunari said sheepishly while turning his head away from Oichi.

While he do so, a tears fell from Oichi's eyes. Mitsunari was surprised when he turned his head back, he doesn't know what to do when a girl cried, since he could never stand them, "H-Hey w-why're you crying?" He panicked, "W-What did I-," before Mitsunari could finish his words, Oichi has leaned on him; crying. It concerns him far more, he doesn't know what's the cost, but he can't just shove her away, and there's only one way he knew that will probably work. And so, Mitsunari warped both his hands around Oichi nervously; his heart was pounding hard, he could faint at any moment if he doesn't know how to calm himself down.

Mitsunari may not know what's wrong, but Oichi could see clearly. As the word spoken, Mitsunari's figure changed, into someone she most dear, yet couldn't tell who he was. It was a long time ago, where she smiled with him, where he gave her the same flower in a same manner, and if it wasn't because of the human's greed, the world may not took him away from her just yet, and she could still smile, the same way she used to be.

"Oichi?" Mitsunari called out, but didn't respond. As the tears stops falling from her eyes, she collapsed right in his arms. And somehow the intention of his heart has turned into something warm. He was confused, but deep down, he wanted to save her from her endless nightmares.

* * *

_**As always let me know what you guys think R&R! ^^**_


	4. Ambush At The Saica Stronghold

_**I'm back again! Just want to tell you that my reason for updating so soon is because it's holiday season, so practically I'm free^^ so probably when school starts, I won't update recently. But I'll try my best to keep this fic comin' and I also need your support on that, give me a reason of why should I continue this fic, kay ^^**_

_**I like to say thanks for everyone who've been reading this fiction and adding it to your favorite/alert, it means a lot to me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA nor it's characters.**_

* * *

**Ambush At The Saica Stronghold**

The sun is already as high above heads, the time stroke mid-day, as the soldiers gathered on a big field; getting ready for a clash between the two great territory; The Tokugawa and The Saica. Both gifted with well trained soldiers and mercenaries and ready to get down onto the battlefield; a place where brave mens shed their bloods to defend their lands, and a scary place where no one is afraid to kill their kinds.

But to Ieyasu this battle was nothing more than a test of skills to gain the trust of the Saica leader, Saica Magoichi; a fierce, strong, and independent woman, who will give her all to protect her beloved land. Her life and true name was a mystery, but she's a woman who'll not go down without a fight, and she won't trust anyone before they proof their skills and pleased her.

"Magoichi, today I shall proof to you the power of the Tokugawa army," Ieyasu clenched his fist and put it in the air, "Men, we should conquer the Saica faction and earn their trust, for the Eastern Army!" the Tokugawa army cheers at their leader's speech, "Now, may the bravest earns their victory! March!" hearing their leader's command, the Army marches forward onto the battlefield. Ieyasu puts on his hood and punch his fists against each other as he joins his army.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu," the ginger haired woman said in her low tone, while gripping the handheld of her gun, "hmph! I see you're trying to show of. Fine, I shall show you what my men's truly made off," the woman turned to her men and shot her gun three times, "We are the proud Saica Faction! We shall not bow down to anyone! And by that, we shall show them what we're truly made off," She turned her body back onto the battle field, and again shot her gun. In an instant, her men marches forward onto the battlefield.

"Let the bell toll for the proud Saica Faction! Soon, you will know the superior strength we possess! I, Saica Magoichi, shall defend this stronghold, until my breaths has worn out. Until that, I won't bow to anyone," the woman named Saica Magoichi stated.

* * *

Another man ran onto Ieyasu's direction wielding his lance about to strike him. Sensing him coming, Ieyasu blocked his attack with his knuckles, and threw the man away. When he do so, a bullet coming toward him. Startled Ieyasu back flipped, dodging the bullet, and the others. After it stopped, Ieyasu with a lightning speed, ran toward the fire armed man, and struck him down with a slight upper cut.

Ieyasu continues to march further, but he stopped as a flock of men came toward him; a lance wielders, and some fire armed men. Finding it as a quite obstacle, he charges his fist, and when the army was close enough. Ieyasu struck the grown with his powerful fist, making the grown cracked onto the surface forming a thorn, and sent all the soldiers flying onto the air. While still in a confusion; the men who haven't been flown to the sky, in a fast pace, Ieyasu struck them one by one, landing them all with multi-hit that sent them away.

Scoffed, Ieyasu continued to march, but still, again a flock of soldiers came towards him. While busied by taking them all down, Ieyasu didn't notice that a man threw him with an explosive dynamite. Ieyasu dodged the explosives, but it's to many. He was about to dodge for another, but suddenly he tripped and the explosive coming towards him. He guard his face with his knuckles, and as the dynamite touched the grown, it sent him away until he hit a cliff side.

It didn't cause any serious injuries, only some bruises on his back, caused by the hit. Ieyasu hurriedly back on his feet, as another soldiers circled around him, getting ready to struck him. Ieyasu smirk at the site, and wipes his sweats, "Oh boy, this is going to be a long fight. As I thought, I shouldn't have underestimated you, Magoichi. But I'm not given up just yet," Ieyasu puts his hood on, and hit his fists against each other, as a sign that his ready to get serious.

* * *

"Any sign of retreat from the enemy?" Magoichi asked to one of his men. "No boss, not yet," the soldier answered. "I see, he was quite eager isn't he," Magoichi scoffed at the fact, "Well played Ieyasu, I'm quite impressed, but not fully impressed. Let's see, how long will it takes for you to stand my perfect defends."

"You may leave," Magoichi ordered her soldier, as the soldier left. Magoichi readied her firearms, "Let us see, how well you fight," She said with a slight smirk on her face.

* * *

His breaths has already tightened, his heart beats increased, sweats has been trailing all over his body. But he won't back down, he was already half of his way, he couldn't back down, not right now.

He marches forward, struck down anyone who's in his way, dodge every bullets and dynamites. Bruises, scratches, and wounds, was drawn all over his body. But no matter what he could still put on his smirk, and ran forward without a doubt.

As he about to run for the cliff, a huge fire armed man with a huge machine gun in hand, almost struck him as he hides behind the cliff's walls. Ieyasu finds no way around, there's only one way to take the man down; it is to attack him manually, in a most dangerous state. Ieyasu brace himself for the worst, and in a sudden run towards the man. Startled, the man hurriedly shot Ieyasu with his huge machine gun, but because of the weight, he couldn't balance Ieyasu's speed in dodging. After the firing has stopped, Ieyasu jumped high, and land a hit on the grown, sending the man flying and hit the cliff's wall.

Ieyasu marches onward, and as a yellowish light rise from the east; sign of the daybreak. Ieyasu has found the Saica's leader's lair. "I thought you'll never make it," the woman approached. "Magoichi, you have taught your men very well, as I expected of someone gained the title of Saica Magoichi," Ieyasu said while readying his fists.

"Then shall we make it as short as possible," Magoichi said while equipping her guns.

"Agreed," Ieyasu punches his fists.

A long pause happen, before the two dashed at each other. Both guard at each other's attack; Eyes with knuckles, and Magoichi with her guns. After the two collided, a sparks of winds circled the two. The two separated in a small jump. Magoichi aimed at Ieyasu and fired him multiply, but Ieyasu dodged them swiftly. Ieyasu fastly moves side to side, while guarding Magoichi's attack. When he was close enough, he tries to land a hit on Magoichi, but she evade them, and when Ieyasu land his last hit, it almost hit the side of her face, but she guard it with her gun.

Magoichi scoffed, and shot her gun which was headed towards Ieyasu's right shoulder, it hit him. Ieyasu jumped backward, while holding his shoulder, he hissed in pain while looking at his bloodied hand. "This is a battlefield Ieyasu. You have to know the difference between a real one and not, for I never joke a battle. You have bring this on your own, Tokugawa Ieyasu," Magoichi headed her gun towards Ieyasu's head, while Ieyasu still hissed in pain.

Magoichi clicked her gun, and was about to shoot Ieyasu, but suddenly a shuriken came flying out of nowhere, disarming Magoichi's guns, she gasped and looked at the sky, and saw a lightning speed shadow dropped in front of her, "Well well if it isn't the mysterious legendary ninja himself, Fuma Kotaro."

"And me!" a girl shout from afar. "Tsuruhime?" Ieyasu realized, "...both of you, what are you doing here?" Ieyasu asked in confusion. "To aid you of course," Tsuruhime replied, "...my twilight ninja came to pick me up, as soon as I heard the news. You musn't do this on your own, even if it is Magoichi."

"Tsuruhime, I see you've learn to be a fine woman mercenary," Magoichi said to the younger woman.

"Of course I have, and I see you're still the strong woman you always have. But now I have a more reason to fight, not just to protect my land, but also the whole eastern army, as we stands together to build a whole one nation."

"You spoke all high and mighty, you've changed. But I do not wish to harm you, even so, if you stands in my way for protecting my territory, I won't hesitate to do so."

"Hmph! So do I," Tsuruhime said while readying her bow in her battle stance, "...beside, I have my twilight ninja now, he won't let you hurt me."

"I see, then try as he may to protect you," Magoichi readies her guns.

Just when the two was about to shoot at each other, Ieyasu stands on his feet, "Please Tsuruhime, I can't let myself be the cause of destroying the bond you already have. And besides, this is my fight and not yours, and I'm more than capable of doing it."

"Ieyasu...but you're injured," Tsuruhime complained. "It's not a big deal, it will get better as soon as possible," Ieyasu reassured her. "I see...but be careful," Tsuruhime said while lowering her bow.

"Kotaro, I want you to take Tsuruhime to safety, and protects her no matter what the cause may be," Ieyasu ordered, and the ninja slightly nod as an answer. He then, lift Tsuruhime on his hands, and disappeared into a tint of shadows.

"Well, shall we proceed?" Ieyasu taunted, while hitting his fists against each other. "We shall," Magoichi replied, while re equipping her guns, "Let's see how well you can stand my attacks with that shoulder."

"I'll be just fine," Ieyasu smirked.

The two once again struck on a clash. Magoichi aimed and fired at Ieyasu multiples of times, but Ieyasu kept on dodging them. Somehow his moves has gotten faster than before, he kept dodging and guarding from Magoichi's bullets. Suddenly, Ieyasu ran forward and land a multiple hit on Magoichi, which she dodge, 'Impossible, how could he move so fast with that injured shoulder,' she thought. Feeling a bit worn out, Magoichi lost her balance, and giving Ieyasu opportunity to struck her guns down, 'I see so this is the power of The Tokugawa. Amazing, both powerful and skilled in such a young age, Tokugawa Ieyasu'. Unarmed Magoichi startled, she land a kick to Ieyasu's face, but he dodge it with his left hand, giving an opening on her chin, and Ieyasu planned to land an upper cut to it, 'Such greatness shouldn't go to waist, as you can shine the whole nation in one.' Magoichi closed her eyes, getting ready for the worst, but Ieyasu stopped when it's just an inches away.

"Have I pleased you now?" Ieyasu asked while removing his hand from Magoichi.

"What?" Magoichi confused, "Why don't you kill me?"

"Please Magoichi, that's not what I wished for, for I only need your hand to help me bring the nation to one."

"Such sentimental, someday it could kill you."

Ieyasu chuckled at Magoichi's statement, "if that's really what I desires, I do not regret it."

Magoichi scoffed, "Still the same you." Magoichi walks back, and fire her guns three times, "It's a sign of retreat," Magoichi explained, "I! Saica Magoichi, hereby the Saica faction as part of the eastern army, and would like to swore an oath of alliance. For now I'd be at your service."

"You don't need to serves us, for we serves each other," Magoichi raised an eyebrow for his statement, "Then, for our one nation," Ieyasu offer his hand, and Magoichi shake it as a sign of agreement.

* * *

_**Well how about that, took me one night (I just got panda eyes), I know there's no romance scene on this chapter, but I kinda feel empty without an action scene, so I especially made this chapter for it 'till my heart content. I know some of you might be disappointed, but I'll be back with the romance scene on the next chap, which I'll update as soon as possible before next week. And I'm also sorry because it's a short chapter, but I'll expand it on the next chapter.**_

_**So as always let me know what you think, 'cause it helps me a lot R&R! ^^ and don't forget to write, which pairing you liked better.**_


	5. Someone To Understand

_**He**__**y! I'm back. By the way, as I promised in my previous note in the previous chapter, I'll be back with the lovey-dovey stuff, but since some of you enjoyed the action scene, I'll write some more in further chapter. But now is the time for Romance, especially for MitsunariXOichi; get ready MitsuO shippers (I made the name of my own; since I don't know their real name; that is if they had one, what do you think of the name?).**_

_**Before I end my blabers, I like to say thank's to everyone who's been keeping up with this story and add this to your favorite/alert, especially I want to say thank's to **__**Ina-Hina **__**for adding me as your followed and favorite author, that shocked me to death! **_**XD**_** I really appreciate it, and when I'm tired to continue this fic, you'll be the first reason of why should I continue it, thank you so much! **_**:"D**

**[URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT] (Must Read!) I have created a Polling that will decide the fate of this story. Vote for your favorite if you want to make it happen!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku BASARA nor it's characters. I only made a work of art out of it :D**_

* * *

**Someone To Understand**

It's been raining since morning, and now the sun has set, yet the rain still hasted. Osaka has a cold temperature and now it's getting even colder because of the unstopped rain.

Oichi sat in her room, watching the rain fell by her window, while humming with her light voice. She's been pretty lonely in the past days; Mitsunari haven't visited her ever since the day she collapsed in his arms, not that she was bothered by her loneliness since she already used to it.

_-Four days ago...-_

Mitsunari was surprised by her sudden collapsed, he was panicked yet not know of what to do. So I did the first thing what's come to his mind; he shakes her body lightly, and again twice, but gain no respond. "Hey," he tried to called out to her this time and again shakes her body, "Hey, Oichi?" This time he called out her name, but still his attempts fail.

And so, he did the second thing that comes to his mind; carry her. But finding it rather awkward for him, he slid his hands to the bottom of her knees nervously, and round his other hand to her back. Even so, he still finds it weird, since he doesn't really know how to carry a person, not that he needed it.

He was quite surprised by Oichi's weight; it's like carrying a doll; weightless and lifeless. He was terrified at the second, thinking that she might be dead or almost dead. So he hurriedly retreat back to Oichi's room. He finds no trouble on carrying her, but what makes him terrified was the thought that she might be already dead, by the time they arrived in her room. So he climb every stairs, with a haste pace; fast but not running, afraid that the 'doll' in his hands might slipped away.

As he finally arrives at Oichi's room he hastily rested her in her bed, and checked the pulse on her arm. He was terrified; her skin was cold as ice but he could still find a pulse in her hand yet weak. He moved to her neck, tracing it to find her pulse; it's the same. One thing came to his mind; she's dying. He was shocked, he was never in this kind of situation; had to take care a dying person. So he called out for his servants, yet who he had found was the most person he doesn't wished to see at this time; Yoshitsugu, aside from Ieyasu.

"Having troubles with her Mitsunari?" Yoshitsugu asked, calmly.

"She's dying!" Mitsunari repeat rather hastily. Yet found no reaction from Yoshitsugu, in fact, he was as calm as he used to.

"Dying?" Yoshitsugu said in a questioned tone, "How silly. She's dying," he rolled his eyes, "The only one who's dying here is me. How long do you wish to make me wait, until she trusts you?"

"I'm serious! When I lift her, she was so weightless. And when I checked her pulse, it was as weak as a dying person, and she's so cold-"

"Mitsunari...Mitsunari...how much is it that you know about a dying person? I thought it was something, you don't seem to care," Yoshitsugu cuts.

"I know! I know how a dying person looks like! Cause when Lord Hideyo-"

"Wow...Mitsunari," he cuts Mitsunari again, and chuckled, "...when Lord Hideyoshi dies. May I ask, was it you the one to see his dying state? Is it true, that you're the one to hear his final words?... Or was it someone else, Mitsunari?" Yoshitsugu said in his sly tone. Mitsunari gripped his hands, picturing the person who was actually there, when it all happens; looking coldly at his superior's dying state, hearing his last words without any sympathy, and smirk cold heartedly as he left; Tokugawa Ieyasu. He gritted his teeth while picturing all of those scenes in his head, Ieyasu is the one reason of why now his life has been miserable, no matter what he do, it always seemed so wrong. "Now, should I ask again? How much is it that you know about a dying person?" Yoshitsugu asked again.

"None," Mitsunari said simply with a shaking voice. Caused by his holded rage.

"Now, why don't you treat our guest as warm as possible. As I observed, you seem to have grew a fond to her," Yoshitsugu said with his false smile.

"I have not!" Mitsunari said, with an angered voice, "...and why is it has to be me? I know nothing about a dying person."

"Well, do you wished for those pitiful servants of yours to do it?" Yoshitsugu asked in a ridiculoused tone, "...even when she's well, they were afraid of her. Imagined how they'll look seeing her dying," Yoshitsugu left with a chuckle.

As he left from his sight, he punched the small paintings beside him, and crushed the glass frame, "You'll pay for this, all of you will," Mitsunari said with his gritted teeth.

As he returned to the room, he was suddenly reminded that she was dying; her face was so calm, yet look more lively than she used to; it reassures him a bit. He touched her skin again to check her temperature, yet it's still the same. Mitsunari exhaled in desperation while covering his face and crouched to the floor, 'What should I do?' He asked in his thoughts. How should he increased her body temperature, he couldn't just throw her into a hot water. So he covered her with a view blankets, hoping that her body temperature to increased.

He waited for half an hour by her side, feeling a bit annoyed, he checked her her body temperature by touching her forehead. He was disappointed to find that her temperature still the same. He think of another way, and he return to his thoughts before; about the hot water. He fill a basin with it, and wet a cloth, and put it on her forehead.

He clicked his tongue as he looked at her sleeping face; finding it troublesome for someone as important as him. But then gazed at her for some time, "...masa," Oichi suddenly mumbled in her sleep, startled Mitsunari. "Masa?" Mitsunari questioned, "Hey," he tried to wake her again by shaking her body slightly, but still no respond. Mitsunari exhaled, feeling confused of what he should do to convince the woman, 'Maybe I could start from zero,' he thoughts. He never knew a thing about her past, sure he knew about the incident of Honnou-Ji and who's behind it, but that time he was still a nobody. He never knew the story from Oichi's perspective, "N-Naga...ma...sa sa...ma," again Oichi mumbled, but this time her expression was rather horrified. Mitsunari began to worried, "Hey, Oichi?" He tries to called out to wake her out of her nightmare and shook her a bit harder, but his attempts keep failing, 'Endless nightmare'. She's shaking with fears, tears streaming down her face; she was scared no horrified.

Without noticing, Mitsunari reached out for Oichi's hand, and as he wrapped his arm in hers, instantly Oichi gripped onto it, as if her life depends on it. Mitsunari want to took her hand of of his, but looking at her, he finds the need to hold it longer; the least until she calms down.

He rested his head on his other hand which rested on the bed. Both of their faces was just an inches away, somehow it made him felt nervous, but also comforting. Her tears has stopped, and she seem to have calmed down, and it put Mitsunari at ease. Those calming atmosphere makes him sleepy, reminds him of how to rest, he haven't had any real sleep for a long time. With a counts of minutes he fell asleep.

They slept for about a couple of hours. Mitsunari awake from his sleep, he was startled as he do so; Oichi has awaken; still laying, staring at him at a close range. He hastily retreat to the back, yet not noticing that Oichi's hand still treat to his; resulting her also pulled to the floor and fell on top of him. Mitsunari's heart beats fast, his face burnt to red, it was something so new to him, he was heating up. "G-Get off of me!" He demanded, and Oichi gets up from him. As she do so, Mitsunari dashed out of her room, without saying a thing, while covering his whole face.

-_End of flashback-_

And Mitsunari haven't come ever since, she didn't matter wetter he wants to come or not, because clearly she never thought of something like that, she even hardly to think. It is never cleared what is it that she think of.

While still gazing, a knock was heard by the door. Didn't need to wait for her answer, the person by the door entered the room slowly, Oichi turned her head and find that it was Mitsunari, "Why hello lord grumpy."

"Stop calling me that," he demanded, and judging by Oichi's look, it seem that she wasn't listening at all, "I heard from the servants that you haven't ate at all, you'll get sick."

"Oichi was not hungry," she said while shaking her head slightly.

"Still, you're very weak, thin, pale, and cold. You're sick, and you need to eat," Mitsunari demanded, while moving the food tray to her side.

"Oichi doesn't need food."

"I insist, if you don't eat, I'll force it on you," again he demanded, "When I get back, I want to see all the food has emptied," he said as he left the room.

* * *

"I heard that The Demon King substitute stayed in your fortress," the ginger haired woman said in a questioned tone to the dark haired man before her.

"Well, that's kind of true, Magoichi," he replied her statement.

"Kind of? What's that suppose to mean Ieyasu?" Magoichi asked.

"Well, she stays in two places now," Ieyasu replied in unpersistent.

"And where is she now?"

"Osaka, with Mitsunari."

Magoichi almost spill her tea, hearing Ieyasu's answer, "Mitsunari?! Why would she be with Mitsunari?"

"Well, It's a complicated story."

"You may start explaining then," Magoichi demanded.

Ieyasu chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck; finding it hard to explain, "Well, it won't be easy, but I will try."

* * *

Mitsunari return to the room; Oichi was still sitting still, but the food has already emptied. He was satisfied, yet a bit unsure, so he approached her, "Oichi?" The woman look upward to see the man, standing above her, "...you've finished your food?" Oichi nod as an answer of his question, "...you sure?" Again she nod, "Fine, whatever."

The two stared silently at the gloomy sky. And Oichi began to hummed all by herself again. Hearing them, makes him feel weird all of a sudden and his stomach also feel sore; what's wrong with him. "C-Can you stop that?"Mitsunari asked, annoyed, "...look, I-I'm s-sorry for being so harsh view days ago..." Mitsunari could feel a touch on his head; it was Oichi stroking his hairs.

"Lord Grumpy is not a bad person," she strokes his hair softly, while his petrified gazing at her, "...Lord Grumpy is nice," she continues with a smile. A slight blush came across his face; he drop his head down to hide his face.

Right now, not telling how much his heart beats; his heating up. "What is wrong with you?" Mitsunari suddenly ask out of the blues, hearing it Oichi felt a little bit confused by moving her head to the side a little bit, "What did you do to me?" He said while covering his whole face with both of his hands.

She didn't seem to bother, and tried to stroke his hair again, but Mitsunari stopped her by catching her hand. Still looking down, he grabbed her shoulder with his other free hand, and suddenly dropped her down to the floor. She wasn't as startled as he think she would be, but there's a bit of a shock in her eyes. He locked Oichi's hand in his, as gaze at her intensely; there's a sad look in his face, an expression she had never saw before. Oichi wants to stroke it; his face, trying to dig what may lies inside those cold and intense look, yet warm at the same time; but find no way to do so.

He had held her hands really tight, and suddenly tears streaming down from his face and fell to her lips. Mitsunari leaned down to her closer until both of their bodies pressed against each other. Oichi's breaths became hard, and Mitsunari's heartbeat increased. He moved closer to her face, both of their lips only an inches away, but rather than moving in closer, he suddenly bury his face to her side and whispered on her ears, "What should I do?" He whispered with a shaking voice, as his tears streaming down.

He gets up to his sitting position while still burying his face on his arms, Oichi followed him to get up. She looked at him rather expressionless, though her heart is in sympathy. She embrace Mitunari in a kneeling position, and stroke his hair gently, "There...there." Mitsunari felt the need to shove her, but he needed her embrace more. He hugged her back while sobbing on her upper arm. Oichi smiled warmly and tried to calm him down, "Lord Grumpy is not alone now, Oichi is here, there's no need to be sad any longer." He was alone just like her, he had a painful past just like her, and both of their needs are are also the same; someone to understand.

* * *

"I see," Magoichi rubbed her chin in understandings, "but still, isn't it dangerous to hand the woman to Mitsunari even if in the name of peace?" Ieyasu rethink his actions with a worry expression, "that man knows no peace. What do you think is the reason behind Mitsunari's stipulation in wanting the demon king's substitute? He have plans, and I think, that it has something to do with you."

"Me?" Ieyasu questioned; even though he actually knows the answer.

"Do you possibly think, that somehow Mitsunari had take a liking to the woman? If that's really is what happening, I dare shoot a bullet in my head, since it's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," she chuckled at her own statements, "Mitsunari planned something horrible. No, that man are," she corrected, "...Otani Yoshitsugu. And he made Mitsunari played his plan."

"Well, he..." Ieyasu exhaled and tried to make an excuse but found none, "you're right, but what do you think I should do?"

"He might have planned something, like using her as a weapon, which she could be, she's the demon queen after all. And-"

"Please, Magoichi I didn't meant to interrupt but could you, not use that title. She might be called so, but she no demon." Ieyasu cuts.

"Not yet." Ieyasu was shocked by Magoichi's statement, but no matter she's right, and that's why he plans on protecting her from becoming someone people supposed her to be. "That's why your job is to prevent her from becoming who she was. While Mitsunari, on the other hand, tried to realizing it. He approached her so he can control the doll. Then, all you have to do is to be the puppet master."

"What?" Ieyasu questioned in confusion.

"If Mitsunari is seducing her by now, and so must you. You can't lose to him. I bet he already earn some points by now. That's why when the girl returns, make sure you gain those points you loss," honestly Ieyasu didn't understand what she was saying, though he manage to capture the important parts.

* * *

"So how was your sight seeing?" Yoshitsugu spoke to a mysterious man before him. The man chuckled in a sadistic laugh of pleasure, his death scythe swung around as he laugh. Even so, his laugh was covered by a metal mask, and half of his face was covered by his long messy white hair. His green eyes piercing eyes locked into a certain figure of a woman.

"I think I like what I see," he said still half-laughing. His laugh was even creepier than his normal voice, anyone who hear it will probably faint in fear, "Everything has to go as I planned."

"May I ask, what is your plan exactly?" Yoshitsugu ask, as he approach the man.

"Shall the blood of the demon queen sheds onto this filthy world, and so the demon king will rise from the hell's depth and this world shall met it's doom." The man laugh again, more louder. A menacing aura spread around him, every time his green eyes met it's prey.

"So, after she killed Tokugawa Ieyasu, she have to die?" Yoshitsugu ask in interests.

"Oh no, not just lord sunshine," Yoshitsugu lit his eyebrows,"Then?"

"Her soul must be filthieth by hundreds screams of human soul. And when it has fulfilled, her soul will be the perfect sacrifice to reawakened the demon king," Yoshitsugu smirked satisfied, by the man's explanation.

"Excellent."

* * *

_**What do you think? I know it's been sweet around MitsuO, well it's because I want Mitsunari's cold heart melted first. But don't worry, for IeChi shippers, the next chapter will be their moments *snickered*, by the way have you thought who is the man in the story just now, i bet you won't miss him, I really hate him by the way. By the way, **__**I can't promise you guys that I'll update soon, since I got school work and other fandom fiction to be done. But I'll definitely update as soon as I'm free. So be seeing you guys in the next chap! VOTE and R&R.**_

**_This is the reply for the recent reviewers ^^_**

**_TYZO300: Thanks ^^ I'm always into this kind of fighting scene, though it's really hard to wrote them, hehe. Don't forget to vote kay!_**


End file.
